Inmoral
by ReynaFantasma
Summary: . . .Uno se enamoró. El otro no era lo que aparentaba. . . Cuando Kardia Cheyenne y Dégel Delacroix se conocieron, una chispa se encendió de inmediato entre ambos. Kardia quedó encantado por la pureza que emanaba de Dégel y éste por la sensualidad del primero.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:**. . .Uno se enamoró. El otro no era lo que aparentaba. . .

Cuando Kardia Cheyenne y Dégel Delacroix se conocieron, una chispa se encendió de inmediato entre ambos.

Kardia quedó encantado por la pureza que emanaba de Dégel y éste por la sensualidad del primero.

Pareja principal: KardiaDégel.

Contenido erótico (Muchas escenas)

Varias Parejas.

 **Saint Seiya y SS The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Prólogo.**

 **~You love it how I move you**

 **You love it how I touch you**

 **My one~**

Sonidos húmedos llenaban la habitación, jadeos, gemidos, ruegos, siseos.

Era magnífico e increíble.

Increíble por que nunca se imaginó que iba a estar así con ese hombre.

No tan pronto.

No de esa manera.

Y era magnífico porque ese hombre era todo lo que esperaba: apasionado, insaciable, fuerte. Lo complacía, incluso más de lo que esperó.

Era capaz de apagar ese fuego ardiente que quemaba con furia en su interior.

Ese fuego que era inexistente para la mayoría de las personas que conocía.

 **~I don't wanna waste no time~**

Se movía con furia, lo acariciaba, lo besaba, lo mordía.

Les encantaba.

Los gritos y gruñidos comenzaron a aparecer de forma constante.

Los cuerpos se movían con sensualidad uno encima del otro.

Las miradas eran fijas y ardientes, insaciables.

Estaban cerca de tocar sus límites.

 **~ And I can't tell that you know**

 **I know how I want it~**

Ni uno estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa forma, conociéndose, disfrutando. Podría haber sido un par de horas o una eternidad.

 **~Ain't nobody else can relate~**

No importaba pues se encargarían de que no fuese la única vez.

Aún quedaba mucho por conocer del cuerpo y de la capacidad del otro.

\- Esto fue. . .-

\- Exquisito-

\- . . .Totalmente-

Los ojos azul profundo se perdieron en ese inusual color violeta.

Fue suficiente treinta segundos de sólo mirarse para volver a empezar.

Arriba o abajo, no les importaba pues el placer seguía siendo magnífico.

Aún quedaba mucho por experimentar.

 **~And he see the universe**

 **When I'm in company**

 **It's all in me~**

God is a Women- Ariana Grande

 **...Vale.**

 **Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí en . No tengo idea si es que lo he hecho bien pues la verdad es que me costó (y mucho) entenderlo.**

 **Espero que les guste :'3**

 **Y que me den su opinión :'3**


	2. Closer

**I)- Closer.**

 **•~ Hey~**

 **I was doing just fine before I met you**

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Grecia: Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos.

Asmita Nayak, Defteros Tsartsaris y Kardia Cheyenne estaban parados, conversando entre ellos mientras esperaban a un amigo de Asmita quien debería de encontrarse con ellos en unos minutos.

 **I drink too much and that's an issue**

-¿Cómo es?- insistió Kardia, emocionado por conocer a alguien nuevo.

\- Ya lo sabrás Kardia, llegará pronto- Defteros respondió con cierto hastío, claramente fastidiado con Kardia.

\- Pero--

\- Ya te dije todo lo que podía de Dégel, Kardia. Tranquilízate ¿está bien?-

-¿Y porqué estás tan cortante, Mitha?- Kardia se mostró confundido, no era normal encontrar a Asmita de mal humor, mucho menos si consideraba que la persona que esperaban era amigo suyo.

\- No lo estoy.- Respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba en uno de los asientos negros de espera.

 **But, I'm okay.**

-¿Qué le pasa? - Cheyenne dirigió esta vez su pregunta a Defteros. Conocía muy bien a Asmita Nayak, era su mejor amigo, por lo tanto, sabía que algo lo incomodaba; el que mantuviera los ojos cerrados era una pista clara de que no iba a hablar sobre eso.

\- No tengo idea- Fue la rápida respuesta de Defteros mientras desviaba levemente la mirada tanto de Kardia como de su pareja. Eso causó una mueca casi imperceptible en los labios finos de Asmita que Kardia notó pero decidió no preguntar pues sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna.

-¿Cuándo llega?- La pregunta dicha dos minutos de silencio después causó una mueca llenas de ganas de asesinar a alguien tanto en el siempre sereno Admira y en el siempre fácil de irritar, Defteros. Obviamente, provocada por Cheyenne, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se removía en su lugar, fastidiado de tanto tiempo en un sólo lugar.

 **Hey~**

 **Tell your friends it was nice to meet them**

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando el de largo cabello rubio liso se puso de pie, percibiendo con esa habilidad tan increíble suya de adelantarse a los hechos, que la persona que esperaban se acercaba a ellos. Kardia y Defteros voltearon hacía la dirección que Asmita ahora observaba con expresión serena.

 **But I hope I never see them again**

Un hombre joven, de cabello rojo que caía como una cascada hasta el final de su espalda, se aproximaba a pasos firmes, hasta cierto punto felinamente sensuales, a ellos. Vestido con una camisa blanca inmaculada cuyas mangas de encontraban recogidas a la altura del codo, tres botones sin abrochar y gafas negras de sol recogidas en ese punto; pantalon negro ajustado estratégicamente y zapatos negros y brillantes.

Kardia enarcó las cejas en una muda expresión de asombro, recorriendo a detalle la apariencia del recién llegado con sus ojos azules brillando apreciativamente.

 **I know it breaks your heart**

-. . .Dégel. Bienvenido.- Asmita se adelantó dando la bienvenida con un rápido abrazo.

\- Tiempo sin verte, Asmita- Dégel le correspondió con una linda sonrisa amable. Luego dirigió su mirada a Defteros y se dirigió a saludarlo con un abrazo también.

-¡Defteros! Es un placer verte de nuevo- Dijo en tono animado, este respondió con un asentimiento incómodo.

 **Moved to the city in a broke down car**

 **And. . .**

\- Igualmente, por cierto, es el Kardia, un amigo. . .-

Dégel se separó para ver al otro hombre rubio presente que lo repasaba atentamente con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron lindamente, mientras éste se acercaba a saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

\- Un placer conocerte, Kardia Cheyenne, a tus servicios- Se presentó con una sonrisa que casi era depredadora.

\- Igualmente, soy Dégel Delacroix- Correspondió al saludo con una pequeña sonrisa que era casi tímida.

 **Four years, no call**

Un carraspeo los interrumpió.

\- Creo que debemos avanzar. Dégel ¿Prefieres ir a dejar tus maletas? Luego vamos a por algo de comer, ya casi es hora de almorzar. Y nos ponemos al tanto.-

 **Now you're looking pretty an hotel bar**

 **And. . .**

\- Es buena idea- Respondió- Aunque no traigo tantas cosas- Señaló con la mirada la maleta negra con rueditas de tamaño mediano y el bolso también negro que tenía en la espalda.

\- Me sorprende- dijo Defteros comenzando a caminar junto a los demás- considerando que dijiste que te quedarías una temporada.

\- Bueno, es la idea, pero puedo comprarme más cosas aquí. . . - Explicó con tranquilidad.

 **I- I- I- I- Can't Stop**

 **No, I- I- I- I Can't Stop**

No tardaron en llegar al estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a la camioneta gris de Defteros, donde todos subieron.

-¿Que tal las cosas por Francia?- La pregunta fue hecha por Defteros mientras ponía la camioneta en movimiento. Tenía a Asmita de copiloto y a Dégel y Kardia sentados en los asientos de atrás.

\- Si preguntas por mi trabajo. . .- Tsartsaris asintió, Kardia y Asmita observaron al pelirrojo, prestando atención también.

-Excelente de hecho, ha ganado bastante renombre, hay muchísimo trabajo y el ambiente es agradable entre los trabajadores. . . - explicó con cierto entusiasmo, le encantaba su trabajo- Aunque, creo que me tienen miedo.

-¿Miedo? - Preguntó Asmita.

-¿En qué trabajas?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo Kardia.

\- Soy CEO de Diamond Sky, una empresa arquitectónica- Respondió mirando a Kardia, luego miró a Asmita - Y dicen que soy muy exigente. . .

Asmita asintió a su respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Probablemente lo seas - Dégel se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿En qué trabajas tú? - Cuestionó con la mirada puesta en Kardia.-

\- CEO de Antares Corp, nos especializamos en avances tecnológicos para la vida laboral y diaria- Presentó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. El pelirrojo asintió apreciativamente.

\- De hecho, Diamond Sky hace uso de su trabajo. La Realidad Virtual y la Aumentada realmente agiliza nuestro trabajo. - Le regaló una sonrisa agradecida y un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¡Un placer escuchar eso! - Le devolvió la mismo emoción.

 **So, baby pull me closer in the backseat**

 **Of your rover**

\- Asumo entonces que todo va genial por allá - Habló Defteros, llamando la atención de los otros dos, causando que dejaran de observarse.

\- Es así -contestó rápidamente el francés - ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?-

\- Je, aquí todo va normal. Disfrutando nuestra vida de recién casados, haciendo crecer el negocio familiar, etcétera.- Resumió Tsartsaris, mientras Asmita negaba con la cabeza con cierta diversión.

 **That I know you can't afford**

 **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

\- Estupendo-

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al prestigioso hotel donde Dégel se hospedaria de forma temporal, pues éste no quería ser un estorbo en la casa de la pareja, así que decidió alojarse en un hotel y luego buscar un apartamento.

Pronto fueron a un restaurante cercano para seguir poniéndoseal día y, obviamente, almorzar.

 **We ain't never getting older**

\- Ha pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que estuve aquí ¿Te molestaría volver a enseñarme la ciudad? No quisiera molestar demasiado a Defteros y a Asmita. . . - Habló, un par de horas más tarde, cuando disponían a separarse para marcharse- Si no es una molestia para ti, claro- completó Dégel, observando a Kardia.

 **You~**

 **Look a good as the day I met you**

Asmita abrió la boca para oponerse pero Kardia fue más rápido, sin percatarse de la mirada que casi era preocupada de Defteros.

 **I forget just way I left you**

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió con emoción - Te daré mi número, así puedes contactarme cuando quieras, estaré libre para ti- aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Te lo agradezco, eres muy amable. - Le pasó su I-Phone plateado ya sin bloqueo en un mensaje claro. Kardia tomó el aparato, anotando rápidamente los dígitos.

\- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, estaré atento- Estando ya fuera vio que el taxi que había llamado para ir a su apartamento ya estaba esperándolo. - ¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió de los tres, que lo despidieron igual.

Dégel, Defteros y Asmita se dirigieron a la camioneta del segundo, en silencio. El recorrido hasta el hotel del pelirrojo fue de igual manera, con cierta tensión en el aire.

 **I was Insane**

Cuando llegaron al hotel y Dégel bajó, despidiéndose y agradeciendo que lo hubieran traído, Asmita abrió la boca no pudiendo callar más.

-¿Que planeas? No creo que un año y medio se te hubiese olvidado cómo es Atenas-

Y fue como si un aura totalmente distinta cubriera a Dégel Delacroix, que pasó una mano por su largo cabello con soberbia mientras una sonrisa astuta y maliciosa decoraba su rostro.

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Fue la respuesta.

\- Dégel, no voy a dejar-- -

 **Stay**

-Un placer verlos de nuevo- Interrumpió Dégel, asintiendo en dirección a Defteros que estaba dentro de la camioneta, prefiriendo éste mantenerse al margen. Y se adentró al hotel.

 **I know it breaks your heart**

 **Moved to the city in a broke down car and**

 **Now I'm looking pretty in an hotel bar**

 **And**

 **I-I- I- I Can't Stop**

 **So baby pull me Closer in the backseat of your rover ~•**

 _Closer- The Chainsmoker ft. Halsey._

Espero que les guste :')

Los capítulos llevarán el nombre de la canción que ponga en el capítulo.

Espero su opinión:)


	3. Blow your mind, mwah

Escuchaba sus jadeos y sus gemidos, sentía la suavidad de su piel. Podía ver sus ojos cerrados y la maldita sonrisa complacida en esos labios rojos. Hinchados y brillantes.

Apetitoso.

Sentía la culpa llenando su ser, pero aún así, no podía parar. Era adictivo, todo él era adictivo.

Y él lo sabía, sabía cómo hacerlo caer, a su persona cómo a tantos.

. . . Lo odiaba.

~•~

-¡Hola! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.- Habló con entusiasmo al ver la larga cabellera roja de ese chico.

\- Para nada, siéntate.- Respondió Dégel apuntando en la silla frente a él. - Pedí café helado para ambos, espero que te guste. Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir por ti, espero que no te moleste. - Continuó con una sonrisa pequeña y apenada.

\- Está bien, te lo agradezco de hecho. Era justo lo que necesitaba para una tarde como hoy - Respondió Kardia mientras tomaba asiento para luego dar un largo trago a la helada bebida.

Hacía ya una semana desde que Dégel había llegado a Atenas. Siete días en los cuáles se dedicaron a salir y conocerse.

Sé que hace calor,

sé que tenemos

algo que el dinero no puede comprar.

Siete días de enardecida química entre ambos.

No eran dos tontos adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían, todo lo contrario.

Sólo esperaban un momento adecuado: Kardia porque Dégel le parecía demasiado puro y no quería asustarlo y/o lastimarlo.

Dégel porque deseaba asegurarse que nada saliera mal, que nada los estorbase.

Luchando a ráfagas,

mordiéndote el labio,

amando hasta entrada la madrugada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Preguntó el rubio mientras observaba a su acompañante disfrutar de su café con una sonrisa complacida.

\- La verdad es que no quisiera salir demasiado hoy con ésta amenaza de lluvia-

El cielo gris oscuro y el refrescante viento no decía otra cosa.

\- Es cierto. . .- Sonrió pensando que apesar del clima estaba disfrutando del helado café.

\- Podríamos. . . Ir a mi departamento, y ver películas o algo así. Hacer algo más tranquilo. - Siguió Dégel, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Kardia asintió rápidamente cómo respuesta.

Me dices que estoy demasiado loca,

no me puedes domar, no me puedes domar.

Me dices que he cambiado,

pero sigo siendo la misma, la misma de siempre.

Por dentro.

\- Suena estupendo. - Bebió de su café de nuevo, dejándolo por la mitad y preguntó: -¿Qué quieres ver?

Dégel apartó el vaso del café, pasó su lengua por sus labios y respondió:

\- Yo elegí la actividad, escoge tú lo que vamos a ver.

Kardia asintió, intentando no quedarse observando esos labios de color rosa cómo un estúpido.

Si no jodemos todo esto,

está garantizado, puedo dejarte impresionado.

¡Muah!

\- Está bien. Podríamos ver. . . ¡The End of the Fucking World! - Anunció con entusiasmo y un perfecto inglés. - Siempre he querido verla pero de una u otra forma siempre termino viendo o haciendo otras cosas. -

-Un título bastante. . . Llamativo.-

\- Lo sé. - Soltó una risa pequeña y continuó- Si no es buena, entonces seleccionarás algo tú.

\- Me parece bien. . .- Tomó una servilleta y limpió sutilmente sus labios, pues su café había terminado.

\- Vamos entonces- Tomó el último trago de su café y llamó a un mesero para pedir la cuenta.

Y esta noche estoy viva, no hay ni un símbolo de dólar.

Garantizado, puedo dejarte impresionado. ¡Mua!

\- Yo pagaré. Es mi turno de hacerlo- Aseguró ante el pelirrojo que se preparaba para protestar, robandole una sonrisa resignada y un asentimiento.

Luego de pagar se dirigieron al Cadillac XT5 de color negro de Kardia para ir al departamento de Dégel.

[•]

Treinta minutos después se encontraban acomodados en el cómodo sofá de color negro del pelirrojo, con un cuenco de cristal lleno de palomitas de maiz en la mesita de madera oscura y cristal, y las luces apagadas.

Sí, soy tan mala,

la mejor que has tenido.

Supongo que te está gustando el show.

Abre la puerta,

quieres un poco más.

Cuando quieras marcharte, avísame.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando ya estaban prendados de los labios del otro.

La química, la tensión sexual, simplemente era demasiada cómo para lograr ignorarla ya.

Sus labios comenzaron un reconocimiento suave al principio pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se transformara en un beso hambriento, deseoso de sentir el sabor de la piel del otro.

Me dices que estoy demasiado loca,

no puedes domarme, no puedes domarme.

Los labios de Kardia pronto comenzaron a descender al cuello de Dégel, quién ladeó la cabeza dejándolo hacer.

Presionó con un poco más de fuerza la cadera del pelirrojo con una de sus manos mientras la otra comenzaba a adentrarse bajo la camisa blanca, acariciando la suave piel de la cintura casi con ternura. Dégel suspiraba y gemía suavemente respondiendo ante a las acciones de Kardia, quién se deshizo de su camisa y bajaba entre besos y mordidas por su clavícula hasta llegar a las tetillas de color rosa, dónde se entretuvo por un buen rato logrando que Dégel echara la cabeza hacia atrás entre gemidos más altos con sus manos presionando y jugando con el suave cabello largo y ondulado.

Me dices que he cambiado,

pero sigo siendo la misma, la misma de siempre.

Por dentro.

Respiró profundamente cuando Kardia abandonó sus pezones para observarlo descaradamente, recuperando un poco de compostura que se perdió en un nuevo beso apasionado, voraz por parte de Kardia.

-¿. . .V-vamos a mi habitación? - Logró decir entre tantos besos. Kardia asintió dándole un último beso antes de levantarse de encima suyo para que también pudiera levantarse y guiarlo a su habitación.

Si no te gusta cómo hablo,

entonces, ¿por qué estoy en tu mente?

Si no te gusta cómo bailo,

entonces termina tu vaso de vino

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar pues Kardia lo acorralaba contra la pared a cada oportunidad, haciéndolo reir con goce por su apasionado comportamiento.

El pelirrojo tuvo que contener un gruñido que era pura excitación al sentir a Kardia lanzarle a la cama y observarlo cómo un depredador a su presa.

El rubio se deshizo de su camiseta y zapatos al igual que Dégel para luego dirigirse a la cama, posicionandose sobre Dégel.

\- Eres hermoso...- Murmuró observando a Dégel debajo suyo quién también lo observaba descaradamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, podían sentir los palpitos de excitación del otro, sus miembros rozandose.

Peleamos y discutimos,

pronto me amarás ciegamente.

\- Tú también lo eres...- Se lamió los labios de nuevo, con anticipación. Era algo que hacía mucho cuando se excitaba o algo le gustaba mucho, también morderlos pero Kardia se apresuró a poseer sus labios de nuevo, enredando su lengua contra la suya.

Se dedicaron un buen rato a recorrer la piel del otro, descubriendo puntos sensibles, aprendiendo del placer del contrario.

Si no jodemos todo esto completamente,

está garantizado, puedo dejarte impresionado.

¡Muah!

Dégel enredó sus blancas y estilizadas piernas en la cadera de Kardia en un claro mensaje que Kardia comprendió en las milésimas de un segundo.

Se encargó de prepararlo con mimo, poniéndolo al punto de dejarlo muy cerca de llegar a su clímax. Se adentró a su cuerpo entre quejidos y gemidos de placer.

Comenzó a moverse embistiendo segun los mandatos que Dégel soltaba entre gritos y gemidos, envueltos en un exorbitante gozo.

Y esta noche estoy viva, no hay ni un símbolo de dólar.

Garantizado, puedo dejarte impresionado. ¡Muah!

Llegaron al unísono a la cúspide del orgasmo, Kardia dentro de Dégel y éste entre sus cuerpos.

Estuvieron en silencio, mientras sus respiraciones y frecuencia cardíacas volvían a normalizarse.

\- Eso fue... Delicioso.

\- Lo fue.

\- No me molestaría repetirlo. - Insinuó. Dégel se rió de forma leve antes voltear un poco el rostro y ver los ojos azul profundo brillar con una pasión que hizo estremecer su cuerpo ante una ola de anticipación.

Nunca nadie lo había encendido tan velozmente cómo ese hombre de rostro hermoso, sonrisa predadora y cuerpo esculpido por los dioses.

Se lamió los labios, apresando el inferior con dientes blancos y perfectos.

Pronto comenzó una nueva batalla entre sus labios.

Y esta noche estoy viva, no hay ni un símbolo de dólar.

Garantizado, puedo dejarte impresionado. ¡Muah!

Blow your mind (mwah)- Dua Lipa

[{•}]

 ** _Esta historia solo es una excusa para practicar mi smut (?_**

 ** _3_**


	4. Hotter Than Hell

**IV)- Hotter Than Hell**

 **Él me llama diablo,**

 **hago que quiera pecar.**

 **Cada vez que toco su puerta,**

 **él no puede evitar dejarme entrar.**

Ya lo había descubierto.

Dégel no era la persona pura e inocente que creía, al contrario. Era un sátiro.

Un sátiro que utilizaba la fachada de joven ingenuo, casto, para manipular a sus "presas" y llevárselas donde quisiera. Íncubo. Uno demonio sexual que se alimentaba del libido de la persona que elegían para saciarse.

Era todo eso y más.

Hermoso, sensual, culto, sexy, astuto, atrevido, increíble. Fascinante y adictivo.

 **Debe sentir nostalgia por tener algo real,**

 **yo soy lo más real que consigue.**

 **Probablemente tú aún me adoras,**

 **con mis manos alrededor de tu cuello.**

Todo eso cruzaba por la mente de Kardia, congelado bajo el marco de la puerta, con los pantalones muy apretados, siendo sus oídos seducidos por los bajos y graves gemidos, su visión sin perderse ni un solo detalle de la figura divina de un Dégel desnudo y masturbándose sólo para él.

 **¿Puedes sentir el calor?**

 **Mientras mis besos te recorren**

 **como un dulce alcohol.**

 **De donde vengo,**

 **es la parte más oscura de mí,**

 **la que te hace sentir tan anestesiado.**

Sí, masturbándose.

Recostado en su cama con los muslos separados, rodillas flexionadas y su mano moviéndose lánguidamente, acariciando su erección bañada en pre-semen.

Podía ver, además, un brillo plata entre sus bien formados glúteos.

¿Un tapón anal? Moría por descubrirlo.

 **Porque somos ardientes como el infierno,**

 **¿te quema cuando no estoy ahí?**

—¿Sólo vas a observar? ¿No prefieres... ayudarme?— Escuchó la voz grave y sensual que lo despertó de su ensoñación.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó para reaccionar. Gastó un segundo de tiempo para llegar a la cama y colocarse sobre Dégel como un depredador, una bestia siendo contratada por su instinto puro y primitivo mientras la risa llena de regocijo del pelirrojo llenaba sus oídos a la vez sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza, acorralandolo.

 **Cuando estás solo,**

 **¿soy yo la respuesta a tus plegarias?**

 **Te estoy dando ese paraíso de placer,**

 **y te lo daré a ti.**

—¿...Lo haces apropósito, verdad? Enloquecerme. — Preguntó con la voz ronca.

— Me encanta cómo te pones cuando te "enloquezco"— La sonrisa en los apetitosos labios de Dégel era perpetua. No desapareció incluso cuando Kardia apretó el agarre a sus muñecas.

— Entonces... ¿Estuviste esperando a que llegara como... una perrita ansiosa?—

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

• • •

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

El pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior. Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que su pareja sexual duraba más de una semana, sin embargo y al parecer, Kardia sería parte de esas excepciones.

Tú eres mi maná que viene del cielo,

todos tenemos que alimentarnos.

Llevaban teniendo sexo desde esa primera vez que quedaron en el departamento de Dégel para ver una serie y de eso hacía justo ocho días. Días que gastaron conociéndose de manera íntima. Sexual.

 **Puedes decirme que me deseas,**

 **puedes dejarme entrar en tu cabeza.**

 **No estoy aquí para hacer que te arrodilles,**

 **pero son alabanzas lo que recibo.**

Antes de Kardia, sólo un par de personas lo habían encendido tanto, al punto de querer sexo todo el tiempo; lastimosamente esas otras dos personas ya tenían dueño.

Eso no era un real impedimento para Degel. Lo era para esos otros dos, sin embargo.

 **No vas a escapar libremente, chico,**

 **aún no he terminado contigo, no.**

Disfrutaron más con Dégel en un par de noches que en un año con sus respectivas parejas, no podían negarlo. No a él.

Y Kardia...

Kardia no tenía un dueño. Y era realmente caliente. Mucho.

 **Puedes sentir el calor?**

 **Mientras mis besos te recorren**

 **como un dulce alcohol.**

 **De donde vengo,**

 **es la parte más oscura de mí,**

 **la que te hace sentir tan anestesiado.**

Se atrevía incluso a decir que lo encendía más que los otros dos hombres que mencionaba.

"Entonces... ¿Estuviste esperando a que llegara como... una perrita ansiosa?"

Sí, justo así.

 **Porque somos ardientes como el infierno,**

 **¿te quema cuando no estoy ahí?**

Deseó soltar sus manos para enredar sus dedos en el rubio y rebelde cabello rubio y atraerlo para poder besar sus deliciosos labios pero Kardia era mucho más fuerte físicamente que Dégel.

— ¿No vas a responder? — Preguntó nuevamente Kardia muy cerca de los labios de Dégel pero no lo suficiente para poder probarlo con los propios.

 **Cuando estás solo,**

 **¿soy yo la respuesta a tus plegarias?**

 **Te estoy dando ese paraíso de placer,**

 **y te lo daré a ti.**

• • •

Kardia movió la cadera en una embestida directa al túrgido sexo del otro hombre quien soltó un quejido bajo.

— Quiero que me beses. — Esa mirada violeta tan única penetró en sus ojos. — Bésame—

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

—Lo haré cuando respondas— Imitó su anterior acción arrebatando un nuevo quejido.

— ...Sí. — Kardia sentía su respiración agitarse y ropa asfixiandolo a causa de la visión de un Dégel desnudo y excitado bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Si qué?— Ese juego cada vez le gustaba más.

— Sí estaba... esperándote. — Dégel tomó aire antes de seguir. — Quería darte una... sorpresa.— Logró decir con los insinuantes movimientos y embestidas de Kardia.

 **Cuando "bajamos" justo ahí,**

 **me haces sentir justo ahí.**

—Bésame. Y quítate la ropa.— El rubio obedeció, tomando los labios del otro hombre con hambre.

La ropa salió volando de los cuerpos de ambos hombres, casi desgarrada, a causa de la excitación que los envolvía, acariciando la piel expuesta casi con violencia, deleitandose con el sabor de la piel del otro.

 **Cuando me tumbas justo ahí,**

 **lo hacemos justo ahí.**

Comportándose más como una bestia de puro instinto que como una persona racional, Kardia separó las piernas de Dégel con ímpetu devorando su sexo con hambre causando a su vez que Dégel se arqueara casi con violencia, demasiado hundido en su lujuria cómo para contenerse; segundos después sus ya altos gemidos aumentaron hasta ser casi gritos al sentir que la mano de Kardia mover el tapón anal de color plata dentro de su cavidad, dilatando más mientras seguía chupando su polla con avidez.

— Ka-Kardia... Harás que me c-corra muy p-pronto... — Logró decir entre gemidos. Kardia se apartó de su sexo para levantar la cabeza y verlo a los ojos mientras se lamia los labios, una de sus manos sin dejar de mover el objeto enterrado en él.

 **Porque estás mirándome justo ahí,**

 **cielo, deberías tocarme justo ahí.**

Dégel no sabía si agradecer o protestar ante eso.

— Dime, Dégel: ¿Te pusiste esto para mí?— Preguntó mientras sacaba el tapón en forma de gota casi por completo para hundirlo con dureza dos segundos después.

—¡Ah! Kardia...— Dégel se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlarse un poco.

 **Puedes llevarme ahí,**

 **podemos lograrlo.**

— Responde, Dégel.— El rubio repitió su acción.

— ¡Ah, mierda! Sabes... — Dégel intentó respirar para poder responder— Sabes que sí.—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Quería estar listo para ti...—

—Y, sin embargo, esta cosa...— Kardia retiró el objeto de su cavidad por completo haciendo que Dégel soltara un sonido gutural.— Es demasiado pequeña para abrirte para mi polla.—

— Lo sé. Me encanta sentir como te abres paso en mí cuerpo.— Kardia soltóun gruñido ronco desde su garganta totalmente estimulado por la respuesta y la sonrisa lujuriosa del pelirrojo.

 **Porque somos ardientes como el infierno,**

 **¿te quema cuando no estoy ahí?**

Se abalanzó hacia arriba para devorar los labios de Dégel y saborear su lengua en un beso feroz que duró hasta que tuvieron que parar a tomar aire, mientras las manos de ambos no cesaban de acariciar toda piel a su alcance.

— Por favor...—

—Por favor ¿Qué?— Preguntó Kardia.

— Déjame probarte— Dégel se tomó una milésima de segundo para reflexionar: ¿Desde cuándo era él el que suplicaba? Definitivamente, Kardia era único.

 **Porque somos ardientes como el infierno,**

 **¿te quema cuando no estoy ahí?**

— Mi placer.— Aceptó Kardia con rapidez. Dégel cambió las posiciones, ubicándose sobre Kardia para luego saborear la piel de los duros pectorales y el marcado abdomen, dejando marcas, chupando y mordiendo la piel hasta llegar al muy despierto y muy duro miembro.

Se tomó dos segundos para admirar la dureza, la enorme envergadura y las sobresalientes venas de la polla de Kardia, disfrutando del aroma para luego lamer el glande saboreando el líquido pre-seminal. Lamió despacio, recorriendo con la lengua todo el largo y ancho causando olas de placer en Kardia, para luego metersela a la boca y succionar la punta hasta lograr metersela por completa.

 **Cuando estás solo,**

 **¿soy yo la respuesta a tus plegarias?**

Se concentró varios minutos chupando el pene de Kardia, disfrutando cada segundo de ello y los gemidos del griego hasta que éste lo detuvo al estar a punto de correrse.

Dégel un Dios mamandola.

— Quiero follarte.— Dijo como justificación de haberlo detenido.— Y quiero correrme dentro de ti.

 **Te estoy dando ese paraíso de placer,**

 **y te lo daré a ti.**

—... No voy a negarme a eso. — Respondió. Kardia invirtió las posiciones para quedarse sobre Dégel y acomodarse entre las estilizadas piernas que no tardaron en enredarse en su cadera.

— Hazlo de una vez— Ordenó el francés con voz ansiosa.

— ¿Seguro? — Kardia estaba loco por poseerlo pero no quería lastimarlo tampoco. Dégel afirmó con un seguro y veloz movimiento de su cabeza.

Kardia obedeció, entrando despacio y disfrutando de la estrechez y calidez que envolvió su polla, quería contenerse para no dañarlo más la expresión de deleite de Dégel al sentirlo cada centímetro suyo abrirse paso se lo ponía bastante difícil.

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

— Joder...- Siseó el pelirrojo, enterrando sus uñas en los fuertes hombros. — Muévete, ya.— Ordenó entrar respiraciones agitadas.

Kardia obedeció moviéndose despacio en las primeras embestidas, aumentando el ritmos casi enseguida.

— ¡...Más! Oh, Dios... ¡Más! — Ahora sólo dos animales dominados por el placer.

— Joder, Dégel...— Murmuró Kardia, con voz ronca en el oído del mencionado causando un estremecimiento obvio en Dégel, quien apretó sus paredes alrededor del duro miembro de Kardia.

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

— ... E-estoy a punto— Sus labios buscaron los del rubio, ahogando un último grito de éxtasis al dejarse ir entre los cuerpos de ambos en un orgasmo abrasador que causó que Kardia lo llenara de su simiente con un sonido ronco.

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

[• • •]

— ¿Qué sucede, Asmita?— Defteros dejó un beso en la frente del mencionado al verlo sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un gesto pensativo y una taza de té en sus manos.

— Llamé a Kardia hace un momento y no contestó, hice lo mismo con Dégel y el resultado fue el mismo.— Explicó, sonriendo levemente por el gesto de su pareja que se preparaba café.

—... ¿Crees que estén juntos?— Preguntó el geminiano, sentándose frente a él con la tensión apoderándose de su cuerpo.

— No lo creo, lo sé. — Afirmó. Y Defteros sabía que Asmita raramente se equivocaba en algo.

—¿Te preocupa que lo lastime? —

— Así es. Dégel es...— Defteros se levantó dejando el café en la mesa para acercarse y abrazar al rubio con fuerza, haciendo que dejara la taza sobre la mesa para poder corresponder el abrazo.

— Sé cómo es. — Respondió.— Pero Kardia sabe lo que hace y sabe cuidarse sólo. No creo que vaya a enamorarse, tal vez sólo sea sexo para ambos. —

 **Más ardiente que el infierno.**

— Dégel sabe como hacer caer a las personas, Deft. — La voz de Asmita era serena pero para el mayor no pasó desapercibido la sombra oscura en su voz que lo hizo sentir una basura.

— Lo sé, Asmita.— Defteros tomó aire y se separó lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos azules de su pareja.— Y me arrepentiré toda mi vida haber caído también. — Concluyó con toda la sinceridad que podía demostrar en su voz. Asmita acarició con dulzura su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos tal cual como hacía antes de recuperar su visión.

— Lo sé. Sólo espero que Kardia sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir enamorarse de Dégel, no quiero que salga lastimado. Además, Manigoldo ya sabe que Dégel volvió y por eso fue que llamé a Kardia, quería hablar con él. —

— Tranquilo, amor. Sólo ha pasado una semana, él se irá pronto, no creo que Kardia vaya a caer en dos semanas. —

— Eso espero, Deft., eso espero. — Dejó un beso en la frente de Defteros que le sonrió, subiéndole el ánimo.

— ...Te amo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Asmita enarcó ambas cejas con un poco de diversión por la repentina declaración.

— Lo sé. — Respondió sin dudar. — También te amo. — Concluyó, con un suave beso en los labios de Defteros que correspondió y profundizó.

 **Y te lo daré a ti.**

 **Más ardiente que el infierno. ~**

 **Hotter than Hell- Dua Lipa.**

[• • •]

Algún día entenderé esta plataforma c:


End file.
